


Five Perspectives on Jim and Carol's Relationship, And One that Mattered

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, I like this ship, Jim saves the day, alien violence, jim loves Carol, no one thinks they'll last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim starts dating Dr. Carol Marcus. No one thinks they'd make it as a couple. Can the two of them prove the doubters wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Perspectives on Jim and Carol's Relationship, And One that Mattered

1\. Uhura  
Sure, she thought Carol and Jim made a cute couple. But how long before he tired of her and started chasing the next pretty thing that crossed his path? She had warned Doctor Marcus beforehand about Kirk's relational instability, but that hadn't stopped the scientist from falling prey to Kirk's charms and agreeing to a date 5 months into the five year mission. She tried to be supportive, but it was hard, knowing how likely this was to end badly. Well, she would be there to help Carol pick up the pieces once Jim abruptly dumped her. Kirk being her superior officer had not stopped her from giving him a shovel talk he'd not soon forget. 

2.Leonard couldn't help but be jealous of his friend. Just what did a known playboy like Jim have that was more attractive than southern charm? Carol didn't seem like the kind of person to fall for Jim's act. But there she was, giggling at his wild gesticulations as he told a group of crewman a ridiculous story. "And so the aliens made me walk on all fours like a dog and fetch the cure in my teeth!" He shook his head. Kirk seemed a lot more animated recently. He'd been pretty serious since the episode with Khan. At least Carol seemed to be helping him relax a bit. He hoped Jim appreciated her. The lucky Dog. He sighed and started checking the list of upcoming physicals. Maybe he'd hang out with Scotty tonight. All Jim wanted to talk about was Carol did this, Carol said that. Sickening. 

3.Spock Prime  
When he saw the young Kirk and Marcus together, he was somewhat concerned. He had already witnessed the acrimonious end to their counterpart's relationship and the tragic consequences. He worried greatly over the sight of Jim and Carol giving each other significant looks and holding hands during a meal. Would this Carol be as vengeful as the other version? She didn't appear to have that tendency, but one could never be sure. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ambassador," she had said brightly upon being introduced to him. "Jim tells me you saved him from an awful death on Delta Vega." Despite himself, he couldn't help but be impressed with her personality and brilliant mind. He began to understand what had attracted Jim to her. Well, this universe was different from his own, he reflected. They weren't necessarily doomed because of what happened in his time. He had already interfered enough. It would be cruel to implant doubt in their minds by informing them of the truth of their alternate selves' fate. 

4.Spock  
The first officer admitted surprise to himself when six months passed and the Captain and Dr. Marcus showed no signs of being tired of each other. On the contrary, he had recently observed them kissing rather energetically in the rec room of all places. Mr. Scott had reportedly chased them out of the Jeffries tubes several times. Seeing as how it was not interfering with the Captain's performance, Spock saw no reason to object to their relationship. He had spoken to the captain about how they had sustained a relationship so long. Jim had looked thoughtful for a moment. "Part of it is we get along great and understand each other's rough history and know what to say and what not to say. Of course, we're also head over heels for each other and love to prove people wrong. Don't think I don't see and hear the disapproval. Everybody thinks I'm incapable of anything beyond a one night stand." He sighed in frustration. "Do you think that way, too, Spock?," he questioned. "I find it...unexpected, but not unwelcome,"admitted the first officer carefully. "If you are happy and compatible with Doctor Marcus, I can find no objections. I observed productivity has increased 2.7 percent in the last two months." Kirk grinned. "Thanks, Spock. I'm glad I've got your support." 

5.Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu would never doubt his captain's love for Doctor Marcus ever again. The fury in Jim's face as he fought through the alien guards to break Carol free from her captors was breathtaking and terrifying. He mowed them down with his phaser (and his leg) left and right, leaving a trail of unconscious bodies behind him. Sulu shot the last guard and Spock destroyed the lock on the door. Kirk rushed in and stopped short. "Carol!!" He dropped to his knees in front of her. She was chained up in an awkward position and covered in blood and bruises. She opened one eye partly. "Jim," she breathed, "I didn't give them anything they wanted. They got kind of upset." Sulu could have sworn Kirk's eyes welled up. "We took care of them. They won't hurt you anymore," he whispered, examining her injuries. Sulu helped Spock break the chains off of the science officer and Kirk gently picked her up and carried her out of the dank prison. He set her down gently and pulled out his communicator. "Mr. Scott, prepare to beam us out immediately. Inform Dr. McCoy the lieutenant is injured."  
Kirk turned his attention back to Carol. He gently brushed her hair out of her face, saying softly, "Bones'll fix you right up, babe. You did great. I'm sorry we took so long. I really hate to see you hurt." Just before the transporter took them, the pilot heard her faint reply. "James T. Kirk, my knight in shining armor." 

+1 Carol made a face. "I don't know how you stand this stuff. I'll stick with my tea, thank you very much." Jim looked disappointed. "It's luxury in a cup! How can you NOT like it?" "Very, very easily, darling. You married a tea-loving Brit. I'm not one of the unfortunates who has crossed over to the coffee side." "Well, more for me, then." Jim shrugged, picked up the cup and took a long swallow. "Ahh. Bliss." Carol shook her head at him. "When you're done expressing your love to your coffee, I'll be waiting for you in the hot tub." She winked and sauntered away to the tub, which was a much used feature in their honeymoon suite. Jim was swift to follow her. His devotion to coffee was weak compared to his love of romancing his new bride. A thought came to his mind as she relaxed against him in the warm water. "So, do you think Bones or Uhura cried harder during our ceremony?", he asked. "They were our biggest skeptics and I know I saw Uhura wiping her eyes at least twice." Carol captured his hands in hers, remembering the way their attendants had sniffled during the vows. "That's hard to say," she mused, "Leonard was quite emotional about it all. I'm positive he was blinking back tears hearing you promising to love and cherish me. He also got choked up a bit during that sweet speech. I think we've convinced them at last." She turned her head to look up at her husband. He smiled lovingly. "Yeah. I think the evidence was pretty clear: "I" (kiss) "Love" (kiss) "You." (Kiss). "I love you, too, Jim," she sighed, melting into him. "Now, kiss me some more." He willingly obliged.


End file.
